This is a phase Ib safety study of a matrix metalloproteinase inhibitor which inhibits the 3 major classes of enzymes associated with basement membrane breakdown and metastases. This will be tested in 3 dose levels with standard chemotherapeutic regimen for non-small cell lung cancer (taxol and carboplatin).